Hard to Get
by JNoodles141
Summary: What happens when Percy and Annabeth's son finds the girl of his dreams? Please R & R!


I'm back! BTW, I forgot to mention Sofia Jackson in my last story. She is Hali's twin. I hope you guys enjoy this one-shot! P.S., in this story, the Jackson kids have know they were demigods since they were able to talk.

Kyle's POV

So I was having a normal day at camp until one of my best friends, and cousin, Sam Grace came running up to me. Now, Sam's real name is actually Theseus, but who wants that name? He had blonde hair and eyes that I couldn't decide if they wanted to be brown, green, or blue. (**Any hints to who his parents are? May not be obvious if you haven't read The Lost Hero, hint hint.)** His parents were my Uncle Jason and Aunt Piper and he had two younger siblings, Elle and Audrey. Anyways, when he finally reached me, he was panting.

"Hey Sam. What's up?" I said casually.

"Dude, you gotta check out the new girl. She's hot!" He exclaimed.

"What? Hot new girl? How come I'm just now hearing about this?" I asked.

"Well, I tried to tell you earlier, but you were having a lover's quarrel with Taylor" He said with a smirk.

"She's not my girlfriend! Gods, we're just best friends and nothing more. She thinks I'm a player anyways," I said with a huff. Taylor Rivera. One of my best friends. How to describe her? Well, her dad's Apollo and she's half Latino. She has Black hair, brown eyes, tannish white skin, and she's absolutely beautiful. But I don't think we would ever have a romantic relationship because as I said earlier, we're best friends, and nothing more.

"Right. Whatever you say Kyle" Sam replied.

"Well, let's go see this new girl!" I exclaimed and I raced Sam to the Big House.

"Ha! I beat you!" I yelled back to Sam who was farther behind than me. I was so busy running and turning my head back to Sam that I didn't notice I was about to run into someone.

"AHHH!" The person screamed as I knocked her to the ground.

"Oh gods, I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" I said frantically as I helped the girl up. When she looked at me I was immediately captivated. She had crystal blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair that went a little past her chest. She was about my height, if not a little shorter. Sam was right. This girl was hot!

"Watch where you're going!" She shouted at me and turned back to Chiron.

"Kyle, we know you're a clutz, but _please _try not to run into people on their first day." Chiron told me with a sigh.

"Sorry" I mumbled back.

"But while you're here, would you mind showing Genevieve around camp and to the Hermes cabin afterwards?" He asked.

"Um, sure Chiron. Come on, let's go," I said to Genevieve. "Hey Sam, I'll catch up with you later!" I yelled to him.

"OK!" He said with a wink.

"So" I said trying to start a conversation.

"Oh, please don't try to talk to me. I could care less about you after you KNOCKED ME DOWN!" She yelled at me.

"Whoa! I said sorry! Calm down!" I yelled back.

"No! Why don't you just hand me over to someone else so I can have a proper tour!" She said and stomped her foot.

"Fine!" I replied. I grabbed her hand and dragged her to the Hades cabin. I banged on the door until I saw my cousin open the door.

"What do you want Kyle!" My cousin Julia said, rubbing her eyes. "I was taking a nap!"

"Show this girl around camp cuz she _obviously _doesn't think I'm capable of giving a proper tour!" I told my cousin.

"Not after you knocked me down!" Genevieve retorted.

Julia just leaned in the doorway smirking. "Alright. Come on Genevieve. I'll give you a tour where you won't get knocked down," She told her as she led Genevieve away. Then Sam came up to me.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked me.

"I want her to be my girlfriend" I replied.

"Dude, are you serious? She totally hates your guts!" He said laughing.

"Please, she's just playing hard to get." I replied.

I will get Genevieve to like me, I know she's just playing hard to get.

Later that evening at the campfire, Genevieve was claimed by Aphrodite. And Kyle tried harder than ever to win her heart. People would say it only took one attempt at asking her out. When really, it took young Kyle 15 attempts.

And if you ask Genevieve, she was playing hard to get.

**So what did you guys think? I think it was a little rough but R &R! Hope you guys enjoyed!**


End file.
